


Особенности груминга у некоторых представителей мафии, обладающих сверхспособностями

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на реборн-миникинки.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Особенности груминга у некоторых представителей мафии, обладающих сверхспособностями

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на реборн-миникинки.

Сквало влезает через окно, растрепанный и весь в крови. Тяжело, звонко роняет меч на пол, встряхивает волосами.  
— Явился? — Занзас отрывается от вчерашней газеты, все равно слишком темно, чтобы читать. — Почему в таком виде?  
— Боишься, что испачкаю ковер? Спешил, чего непонятного. Со всех ног несся, думал, как там Занзас без меня. Не соскучился ли. Так что даже помыться не успел.  
Голос у Сквало был хриплый, надсаженный, может быть, и правда что-то серьезное произошло. Занзас подходит ближе, становится вплотную, вдыхая запахи пота, крови, железа и отчего-то — гари и пороха. Между полами распахнутого плаща видна коробом стоящая рубашка, темная и уже высохшая, а в ней — дыры. Две, нет, три: под ребрами слева. Если бы Сквало не был собой, если бы мог просто так взять и подохнуть, то сюда бы не добрался.  
— Раздевайся, — приказывает Занзас, и Сквало со смешком сбрасывает плащ, — бесполезный кретин. Даже Каваллоне не дал бы себя продырявить. Сколько?  
— Шесть, — смеется Сквало, и Занзасу этот смех не нравится.  
— Прогоню, — обещает он и, ухватив Сквало за воротник, тащит в сторону ванной. — Шесть не пропустил бы даже Леви. Даже Савада. Где еще?  
При свете Сквало выглядит еще страшнее. Уродливый пузырь вздулся у него на шее, под самым ухом, три пули в боку бугрятся под кожей, одна, похоже, застряла меж ребер. Сквало пересчитывает пальцами выпуклости и указывает куда-то назад — остальные в спине.  
— Поможешь мне, — то ли просит, то ли спрашивает Сквало.  
— Ты бы еще задницу подставил, — говорит Занзас, отводит светлые волосы от шеи и трогает бугор, сквозь слой кожи чувствуется твердое. Она еще розовая, свежая, мокнет прозрачным и липким там, где была дыра. Занзас знает, что Сквало не больно, первые пару раз он все же спрашивал, прежде чем резать.  
Именно для этих случаев у них в шкафу под раковиной бутылка текилы и скальпель.  
— Их было тридцать, — хвастается Сквало, — все с пулеметами.  
— Всего-то?  
— Нет, ты не понял. — Сквало помогает Занзасу скрутить волосы в жгут и перекидывает через плечо, чтобы не мешали, сбрасывает на пол рубашку; рассказывая, звякает пряжкой ремня. Занзас смотрит, как он раздевается. — Я стоял в переулке, слева дом, справа, и тут они выскочили, как крысы. Спереди, из-под арок, из окон, с крыши. Один мудак высунулся из люка прямо под ногами. Одновременно стреляли.  
— И что? — не понимает Занзас. — Так, а это? — Раны на спине все еще кровоточат. Занзас не смотрит сам, просто ощупывает Сквало со всех сторон, выходит неловкое, деловитое объятие.  
— Пули с пламенем урагана, — роняет Сквало, и это объясняет все сразу — и все дыры в шкуре, и кровь, которую Занзас сейчас размазывает по пальцам.  
Он толкает Сквало вниз, и тот, не сопротивляясь, мягко опускается на колени, разворачивается, упирается предплечьями в бортик ванны. Он выглядит непристойно и уродливо, весь в багровых потеках, голый, с отставленным задом.  
— А потом я их всех прирезал, — говорит он.  
Занзас пристраивается сзади, будто сейчас они собрались заняться сексом — или даже любовью — а не извлечением металла из-под живой кожи.  
— Нож у тебя? — спрашивает Сквало рассеянно, и вместо ответа Занзас проводит по первой из выпуклостей ногтем, оставляя тонкую красную полосу.  
Он считает до трех, натягивая кожу вокруг, а потом вцепляется и рвет, раздирает, запускает пальцы внутрь и вытаскивает сплющенный металлический цилиндр. Сквало изворачивается, чтобы посмотреть назад, косит бледным глазом. Разрыв на его спине, только что похожий на жадный яркий цветок, сохнет и складывает лепестки, Занзас прижимает его ладонью, а когда отнимает руку, на коже остается только паутинка исчезающих шрамов.  
Сквало устраивает голову на скрещенных руках и ждет.  
Вторую пулю Занзас выдирает из него практически с мясом, догадываясь потом заправить ошметки внутрь, в рану, уже смыкающуюся вокруг пальцев настойчиво и туго. Кровь стекает по бедру Сквало, лужей собирается под коленями, в ней мокнут брюки Занзаса, в ней испачканы по локоть рукава его рубашки.  
Сквало дышит часто и легко, стараясь не шевелиться, но каждое его движение отдается дрожью в руках Занзаса, жадно лезущего к нему под кожу, под мясо, внутрь в горячее, мокрое и живое. Занзас лижет рану, придерживая края, чтобы не сомкнулись прежде, чем он успеет сделать, что захотел. Он зарывается лицом во влажное, пахнущее мясо, губами находит твердое и кусает; вцепившись зубами, рвет наружу комок железа.  
Это так хорошо, так остро, гораздо лучше секса и любви, и Занзас прижимается к чужому бедру, все еще продолжая удерживать Сквало в руках, всю эту плоть и кровь, и жар, и жизнь.  
— Ты больной, — говорит Сквало едва слышно, одними губами. Он тоже возбужден.  
Когда Занзас снова вталкивает в него пальцы, Сквало заводит руку за спину и сжимает его член сквозь ткань брюк. Занзас выдыхает — и трется о его горячую жесткую ладонь, и слизывает кровь с затягивающихся разрывов. Тело Сквало гладкое, как у новорожденного, на нем нельзя оставить ни следа, сколько бы Занзас ни старался.  
Потом Сквало откидывается спиной на грудь Занзаса, отклоняет голову, подставляя открытую шею, и Занзас снова кусает, рвет, толкается внутрь языком, попадая в ритм пульса, толкается бедрами в бедра сквозь слои шероховатой ткани и кончает, долго, сильно, судорожно, когда Сквало тихо вздыхает и расслабляется в его руках.  
Они ждут, пока наберется ванна, и, сидя в плещущейся на донышке ярко-розовой воде, наблюдают друг за другом. Занзас — внимательно, Сквало — мутным взглядом человека, думающего куда-то внутрь себя. Занзас медленно, сильно, ритмично дрочит ему, пока в розовом не растекается белесое.  
— Семья? — спрашивает Занзас. — Адрес? Повод? Кому насолил?  
Сквало смотрит на него некоторое время, а потом мотает головой:  
— Я сам. Попозже, может, разберусь. — Он трет глаза и сонно смотрит. — Может, вообще все не так просто. Может, дело не в этих, сколько я их там убил? Девяносто семь? Нет, надо же было на девяносто восьмой так вляпаться... Короче, может, дело в Вонголе вообще. Надо подумать.  
Занзас ухмыляется. Подумать, надо же. Он тянет Сквало к себе, кусает за запястье, не сильно, но до крови.  
— Повезло тебе со мной, — хмыкает Сквало.  
— Никак не избавлюсь, — отвечает Занзас в тон.  
— Наверное, с пидором переобщался, — продолжает Сквало, не слушая. — Пламя солнца. Оно как радиация, — и Занзас кусает его в запястье еще раз, чтобы не отвлекался.  
— Да валяй, — говорит Сквало, — не жалко. Лишь бы не съел.  
Берет другую его руку, но вместо того, чтобы укусить в ответ, легко прижимается губами к запястью, там, где проходят два оставшихся в память о ледяной коме продолговатых темных шрама. Таких у самого Сквало не будет. Никогда.


End file.
